Out Of Reach
by jamiemc0424
Summary: They were just a couple of girls, trying to figure out their lives when the unexpected happens. (Written with @/DragonInAHouseOfFlames and a good friend who sadly does not have an account yet.)


It all started when that old guy visited. He had a really long beard. He appeared on our front porch and knocked. I really didn't want to leave Dad's side, but he insisted. I went down and opened the door. The old guy walked in and he asked me how my father was doing.

"How do you know my father?" I asked.

He smiled, and just replied, "I know many things, and people, Emma."

I was a little creeped out, but I listened to him.

"Emma, you are a witch." He didnt stop even after seeing my expression. "I am going to bring you to a good friend of mine's residence. She has two nieces. One is your age. You will be good friends one day, I hope."

"H-how will we get there?"

"There is a form of magic called Apparation. It allows the witch or wizard to teleport anywhere. Shall we go?"

"S-sure. Can I just say good-bye to my dad?"

"Of course you can. I'll be waiting down here." I walked upstairs, opened the door, and I was prepared to say a long, whole-hearted good-bye. But I looked at the bed, and he was gone. I had no idea what happened. I walked downstairs, and just simply said, "I'm ready."

There was a feeling of being squeezed through a tube, and just when I thought I was going to faint from lack of air, the tube opened up and we were standing in front of someone's door. The old guy, Dumbledore, as he introduced himself, knocked four times.

I heard a woman yell, "Ivory, get the door!"

"I got it!" Came the reply. The woman yelled again, this time about something else.

"Tristiana! Get down here! We have to greet our guest!"

A girl, Ivory, I guessed, opened the door and invited us in. "

Good afternoon, Professor."

"And to you, Ivory. I will not be staying long, I have some business to attend to. This is Emma." He gestured to me. "I'm sure you'll all get along nicely. Farewell!" And all my things appeared next to me. I glanced at the stairs, and I thought I saw a girl there, but after her eyes glanced over me, she was gone.

"Hello, Emma!" A woman, presumably in her thirties, emerged from a door

"Dude. It's time for dinner." Tristiana opened Emma's door, said those words, and left as abruptly as she came. Emma shook her head, bewildered by her new 'house mate'. "I don't really need to finish this entry...Sorry, diary", she thought. And she ran down for dinner.

The aunt of the two girls introduced herself as Lilyana Thompson. The older of the two, who was obviously the bubblier and friendlier one, introduced herself as Ivory Dragomir, a fifth year at Hogwarts. The younger girl picked at her food and didnt make eye contact. Lilyana jabbed her in the stomach, and not looking up, she mumbled,

"Tristiana. Aunt Lilyana, can I be excused?"

"Of course, dear."

"Mrs. Lilyana,is Tristiana always like this? She's really quiet." Emma remarked.

"She's just touchy about new people", Ivory also answered.

"Oh..we have a thing in common now, I guess. I'm really shy too, like, I can't be really open to other people.I try to be friendly, though. Mmm...I really like these baked potatoes!" Emma said as she stuffed the potatoes in her mouth. She tried to feel home as much as she could.

"You could go talk to her if you want. Thank you! I wasn't sure what you wanted, so I made a variety, but just so I know, do you have any allergies?"

"Yes, I do have allergies. I'm allergic to...I don't know what it's called. I just remember that the times I was taking walks around the neighborhood, or to the park, sometimes I see these little fluffy stuff. It's not an animal, I'm sure. But it looked like it. Since I do like animals, I tried to pet it. It was really friendly. But it was strange. It was like a ball with fur on it, and it had 3 eyes. Then I touched its fur. It was soft and nice, but a minute later, I sneezed. Nothing wrong with that, right? But then my hand started itching, then my whole body started itching. I stopped petting it, then the itching stopped. I dont know if its called allergies but since then I'm kinda fearful of them."

"Who's 'fearful' of piffquiffs? Sissy."

"Tristiana, that's enough. Alright...I'll check my copy of Monstrous Creatures and Where to find them- WAIT! Merlin's beard! I can't believe I forgot!"

Monstrous creatures, Merlin's beard? Emma didn't understand that, but she kept quiet, thinking it would be rude to question an adult like that.

"My goodness, we need to take you right away!"

"What do you mean? Is it...dangerous?"

"Aunt Lilyana, what about money?"

"We have enough, Ive, stop worrying! Of course it's not! I meant your trip to Diagon Alley! Of course you'll have to catch up on a few things, but Tristiana can help you."

"Diagon Alley?!" Emma had a feeling she had heard the name before, and she felt like it is a fun place. "What do we do there, Tris...I mean, Mrs. Lilyana?"

She felt Tristiana glaring at her, but she couldn't feel comfortable around her, for some reason. She felt like...she wasn't a completely normal human...like she had a magical force—or an aura, around her.

"We just shop, stupid."

"Tristiana! We do not speak that way to guests!"

"Whatever. How are we getting there? Can we fly?"

"You know Emma can't fly. We're using Floo powder."

"Fly? I can learn to...to...FLY?! That was my dream I knew it would never come true. But guess what? It does! Oh, I am so excited! What are we shoppng for? Floo powder? That sounds fun! Lets do it!"

"ON. A. BUH-ROOM. BR-OOM. Ugh. You're so naive, you could be a muggle."

Emma almost asked what is a muggle, but she kept quiet, thinking if she asked one more question, Trill would blow up.

Instead she just said "Can we go to Diagon Alley now? Um, I want to shop."

"Oh good. You don't have to worry about Galleons, we could lend you some. A muggle is someone with no magic ability. You will learn flying soon, Tristiana can help you. We'll go to Diagon Alley in the morning. Now you can go unpack or rest."

"Ok, thanks, Mrs. Lilyana." Then she noticed how tired she was from all that happened today. Half-way through unpacking, she dozed off to sleep.

(Tristiana) "Well ok, Aunt Lilyana, I'm going to shower and go to bed."

"Ok dear, don't disturb Emma, she's very tired."

'Oh, I intend to,' I thought. I slowly opened her bedroom door. I changed my hair to blonde and my eyes to blue to match her appearance. 'This is gonna be awesome.' I thought. I shook Emma awake.

(Emma) "Oh. I guess I dozed off to sleep half-way through unpacking," it was the middle of the night, she guessed. She quietly finished unpacking, and went to bed. Everything was new. She barely understood. But she liked her new home. Mrs. Lilyana was nice and friendly, so was Ivory. Well, Tristiana...she was just shy. But she still missed her dad that always cared about her. Then a tear ran down her cheek. She quickly wiped it off, and forced a smile on her face, and said "I'll see you soon, right?" Even though she knew nobody was listening.

(Tristiana) "Emma. Emma. Emma. Emma. Emma! Emma!" Ugh. I unscrewed the things holding the glass and waited behind it. I just hoped she would check the mirror. It was crucial to the prank.

"YO PRINCESS! WAKE UP!"

"Hmm?" She rubbed her sleepy eyes and saw a...a...figure in her mirror. "What...who are you?" she said, hoping it wouldn't kill her.

'Oh yeah. Here I go. This will be epic.' She silently laughed to herself.

"I have no name. I only have a mission. I died in this very room many years ago. There is a nest of Acromantulas deep under this house. They attacked me in my sleep, and now I haunt this room."

"...AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Emma ran as fast as she could out the room to where Mrs. Lilyana was. "Mrs. Lilyana! Mrs. Lilyana!"

"Oh what's the matter?" said Mrs Lilyana, in a gentle voice.

Emma told her what just happened in her bedroom.

"Oh my...TRISTIANA! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW! I MEAN IT!"

Emma was surprised to hear the name 'Tristiana' being yelled. She also was upset for her doing that, scaring her heart out.

"What? ...it was Tristiana...?"

"Of course it was. Ivory knows all of her pranks, so she had to use them on you. I can't imagine why she would do it though...on the first day."

Then she saw Tristiana come downstairs, with a smirky smile on her face, although she looked like she tried to hide it.

(Tristina) "That...was...AWESOME! Hahahahah I crack myself up. I gotta think of more! Aw, crap she told Lilyana. I rolled my eyes annoyed as I strolled down the stairs.

"Um...hehe...hi Aunt Lilyana..."

"TRISTIANA. I've had enough of your pranks!"

"The WEASLEYS pull pranks all the time!"

"YOU'RE NOT A WEASLEY!"

"Whatever, it was still funny."

"Who are the Weasley's?" Emma questioned.

"We might see them in Diagon Alley tomorrow. We should go to bed. We've got a full day ahead! And Tristiana Adriana, NO MORE PRANKS."

Emma regretted asking that. She've asked enough of stupid questions, she thought Tristiana would punch her in the face. She hoped nobody heard her say that, but apparently both of them did.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed."

"Um why did you pull a prank on me Tristiana?"

"Why'd you follow me, creep?"

"Oh sorry. My room's right there."

"Yeah, I know, I MAY have pulled a prank in there."

"That was a good prank though. Just for the fact that you pulled it on me. But why me?"

Tristina smirked. "Cuz Ivory's a sissy. She's such a baby! Looks like you're the same, prat. Man up."

"Why are you so mean to me? Like so negative."

"Just...whatever." Tristina spoke, closing the door

'I wonder what's up with her. She doesn't like me, does she? Nope. Hmm.' Emma let her mind wander until the dreamless sleep came.


End file.
